wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pink
This is a click-to-open page! P I N K Pink is Pinktiger2107's dragonsona. Please do not edit this page or take/copy from it in any way without permission. |-| Pink = Appearance Pink is a dragon anyone could easily mistake as just a RainWing with if they didn't know her personally. Everything about her shape is RainWing but her legs are slightly shorter, her tail is longer, and her spines are longer and thinner than other RainWings. Her limbs and face are generally thinner and sharper, but her stomach is more round. She is generally on the shorter side but not by too much. Almost everything about her is expressive, down to her large ruff, tail, and wings, all constantly twitching and opening and closing unconsciously. As for her colors, Her main scales and underbelly are pearl white, with nothing but a thin line of slightly darker scales to differentiate them. Her front and back legs are pink. She has a pink patch over both eyes, resembling a panda's. The top of her head is the same pink. The tip of her snout, her spines, the spots on her neck and legs look black, but upon looking closely is an extremely dark blue. The membranes on her ruff are pink, but her wing membranes are white with a very slight hint of aqua. Her most defining feature is her stripes, pink and resembling a tiger, but they're more random, thick, and tightly packed. They start at her neck, run down her back and side and end at her tail tip. They also are on her horns. These stripes can display her emotions like a normal RainWing's scales would, but in a different way. These stripes (along with everything else pink) change their tint and shade depending on her mood. A straight, normal color of pink conveys contentedness, happiness, or being neutral. (Only her and those who know her well can pick out the exact "normal" color of pink, making this emotion the hardest to pick out, which Pink finds ironic in a strange way.) A darker, more gray hue symbolizes emotions like sadness, loneliness, and boredom. A bolder pink means strong emotions like anger, passion, or stress. A lighter pink means physical pain, surprise, or fear. She can keep the stripes from changing and change them herself, but she's terrible at it. Her friends sometimes even play a game called "try to make Pink's stripes change", which they say is easy but very entertaining. Personality *Generally nice and polite but pretty closed off, always doing something or hunched over *When talking with strangers mostly just nods and smiles, agreeing with everything anyone says and staying quiet for the most part, But she's also stuttering and not contributing to the conversation because she's too busy panicking over what she just said and wondering if it offended you *She loves your company I promise she's just scared of approaching people and awkward in social situations *While it's hard to get her to start talking, once you do, she'll n e v e r stop and will ramble on until someone interrupts her or she runs out of breath *Has a good sense of humor but often overuses it and makes jokes so much to the point where it gets annoying, mainly because that's the only way she knows how to talk to people *Really likes when people laugh at her jokes but gets unreasonably nervous when people don't respond to her *Also copes with her problems using jokes because she doesn't want to bring the group down because of her problems, always tries to act like she's okay by joking about it but you can always tell when she's sad *Suuuuuuper self-conscious, always worrying about her reputation and what people think about her *Her worst fear is embarrassment but she's basically a self-destructing device in that regard so *Extremely un-confrontational, will do anything to avoid an argument which gets her into trouble more than it should *Does get noticeably uncomfortable when someone makes drama, people are arguing, or someone says something unkind/something that she strongly disagrees with, but will never say anything *Doesn't really have opinions on many things, her mind is easily changed, but if she does have an opinion on something someones saying she'll never mention it *Really easy to push around and guilt trip, she'll never argue and just be super apologetic *The ultimate goody-two-shoes/teacher's pet *Super sensitive but tries to hide it *H a t e s disappointing or hurting people, so physically cannot say no; This gets her into way too many weird and uncomfortable situations where she's trying to back out of it but doesn't have the courage too *Dislikes asking people for things, always feels like she's bothering them *Has two levels of self-confidence: "Hey I'm doing really good at life!! I'm actually succeeding!!" and "I am the worst scum this world has to offer and I should die in a hole" there is no in between *The most paranoid living being on the planet *Really absent-minded, can get distracted by the littlest thing and never has any idea what's going on *Also really super forgetful *Like really super duper forgetful *Procrastinates on everything and anything that's possible to procrastinate on History i really have no ideas for this ill do it eventually Trivia facts about the page Pink *I really wanted her to be pure RainWing but then I realized she would be constantly changing her scales and would have no control over them whatsoever so she wouldn't be able to have a set design but I already had the design in mind and I really liked it so I joined the dark side :( *I feel bad asking people to draw her because of all the detail *Yes I know her design is unrealistic but I had fun okay so shhhhhhhhhhhhhh *Every quote except the personality section is something I've actually said (especially that infobox one that happens every other day) *I spent waaaay too long on the picture and coding *But they're like my favorite thing I've ever done so it's okay *The personality section was actually really hard so that quote does have some truth to it *Her theme song doesn't describe her or anything it just makes me unreasonably happy *I honestly didn't think she would get this much attention like wow thanks guys Okay now facts about the dragon Pink *Despite everything about her personality she loves acting and is actually pretty decent at it *Really likes watching theater too *Reads a loooot of books *Loves animals!!! Especially the fluffy ones!! *Has around 10 stories fully written out in her head that she's too afraid to get on paper *Always fidgeting, if she's not doing something with her hands 24/7 she will go insane *Apparently has a really loud voice *She's been told that her resting face is scary *She also hates her smile and thinks it should die in a fire *Talks to herself/thinks aloud a lot *Pretty much always over-explains *Always acts tired *Always is tired *Suntime has never really had a direct effect on her emotions due to her IceWing blood, but she suspects the amount of sun she gets (pretty much none) may play a factor in her tiredness *Her knees are overly turned in, so her feet always face out and it makes her really clumsy and slow *She likes to dance but doesn't have the cordanation or attention span for it *She's a pretty good singer when she puts her energy into it *She's a skilled non-fiction writer, has gotten praised a lot for school essays and speeches *Definitely a morning person (pinktiger is currently writing this at 5:24 AM) wip |-| Relationships = Devolped sonas or alt sonas only, please!! You can ask in the comments or on my message wall. Iceberry Pink doesn't know this hybrid too well, but she has seen them around and talked with them a few times and generally thinks she's a cool person and would love to get to know her better! She admires her positivity and thinks it's funny they share the same tribes. Von Pink hasn't directly interacted with Von, but she has seen him around. She enjoys his writing, art, and finds him relatable. He seems like an overall great person to Pink and she would like to talk to him sometime! Morpho Pink has seen this dragon around and talked to her, and she'd say Morpho is someone she could definitely get along with and generally enjoys talking too. Sabotage (Overhauled) Pink has had some small talk with Sabotage, but not much. They share some interests, and she enjoyed the conversation they did have. Risque Pink generally really likes this dragon and the conversations she's had with her! She admires Risque's kindness and her art! Dazzle Pink hasn't seen this dragon around a lot, but from what she has seen she thinks Dazzle is someone she could get along with easily! |-| Gallery = Pink-collage.jpg|Aesthetic by mwah Peppermint and Love.jpg|Cute fullbody by Verglas the IceWing! Thank you!! 506E11A8-8199-4B27-B063-BD58ABCCE41A.png|By Pigxxl! Thanks!!! Pingtiger2107-PinkPNG2.png|By Cloud the SeaWing! Thanks!! Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Pinktiger2107)